All In My Head (Flex)
by minies
Summary: [ONESHOT] "Jungkook sang fuckboy yang mempunyai perasaan kepada Kim Taehyung, siswa OSIS." —BTS fanfiction, KookV. Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung, topkook dan bottomtae.


**_kookv fanfiction_** by **_-minies_**.

 ** _Disclaimer_** : BTS bukan punya aku. Mereka punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya. and BTS as themselves.

 ** _Warning_** : Top! kook dan bot! Tae, homophobic dan yang tidak suka kookv silahkan keluar.

 **Maaf jikalau ada typo atau salah, maklum aku juga manusia, gak sempurna. Selamat menikmati!**

.

.

.

 _"Kim Taehyung, mau jadi pacar gue?" tanya Jungkook, dalam hatinya dia bermohon kepada Tuhan bahwa Taehyung menyetujui pengakuan cintanya._

 _Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat merah, ia membuka mulutnya_ , _"Iy—"_

"JEON JUNGKOOK BANGUN!"

Jungkook pun terbangun karna terkejut, ia menetralkan pandangannya, melihat Jimin; sahabatnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya memberi ia tatapan malas.

Jungkook mengerang kesal sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Lo ngapain sih? Padahal gue sebentar lagi nyatain perasaan gue ke Taehyung!"

Jimin memutarkan kedua bola mata dengan malas, menjitak kening Jungkook keras, "In your dream _fuckboy._ " sindir Jimin.

Jungkook menggerutu sambil mengelus keningnya, " _Well in my dream i've already banged him._ " sahut Jungkook.

Jimin melotot terus memukul kepala Jungkook keras, "Gak usah spontan brengsek!"

Bel istirahat tiba-tiba berbunyi, membuat siswa-siswi berhamburan dari kelas menuju kantin, Jimin memperhatikan luar kelas lalu memukul kepala Jungkook lagi, "Cepet bangun, gue mau ke kantin nih." lalu jalan mendahului Jungkook yang masih bermalas-malasan.

Jungkook mengerang kesal, pada akhirnya ia beranjak dari kursi mengikuti Jimin dari belakang.

———

Kantin sudah sesak karna dipenuhi siswa-siswi yang sedang makan, mengobrol atau _hang out_ saja. Pokoknya bau ' _apek_ '.

Jungkook dan Jimin menatap ke sekelilingnya dan melihat para perempuan menatap mereka menggoda, ada yang bahkan berteriak kepada mereka ingin di setubuhi.

Jungkook dan Jimin menghiraukan mereka kemudian menatap kembali kantin tersebut. Keempat matanya tertuju kepada satu meja yang membuat mata Jungkook dan Jimin terpaku ditempat.

 _M_ _eja para OSIS berkumpul._

Tidak usah ditanya, karena di sana ada Taehyung dan Yoongi yang sedang duduk manis.

"Gila kook, si Yoongi cantik bener." puji Jimin tiba-tiba, Jungkook mendengus, "Cantikan juga Taehyung gue." puji Jungkook tak mau kalah.

"Bodoamat, yang penting Yoongi cantik di mata gue."

Jungkook memutarkan kedua bola matanya lalu berjalan menuju spot yang sudah di tempati mereka sejak pertama masuk sekolah.

Di sana sudah ada Namjoon dan Hoseok, karib mereka, keempat pemuda itu terkenal karena _playboy_ dan _fuckboy_ nya.

Kalau kata Jungkook, "Siapa suruh melemparkan tubuhnya bagaikan jalang ke kita, kita sih cuman ingin nikmatnya bukan hatinya."

Gila kan ya? Tapi kalau soal Taehyung, Jungkook lebih gila. Rahasia yang kalian tidak tahu adalah Jeon Jungkook sudah menaruh hati kepada Kim Taehyung, siswa OSIS, sejak dahulu tapi ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendekatinya. Di balik wajahnya yang arogan, sebenarnya ia pemalu.

"Woy kook, lo bengong lagi!" sahut Hoseok sambil menyantap hotdognya.

" _Hyung_ liat deh, si Taehyung makan aja cantik banget." ujar Jungkook yang masih menatap Taehyung.

" _You're really whipped for him Jungkook._ " ujar Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Jungkook menyeringai, ia menopang dagunya masih dengan menatap Taehyung, " _Maybe i am, i mean look at him_ , dari kepala sampe ujung kaki gue gak bisa ngilangin dia dari otak gue."

"Lebay amat lo, dasar bucin!" ledek Jimin, Jungkook diam menghiraukannya dan tetap menatap Taehyung dari jauh.

Di lain meja, Jin sedari tadi melirik meja para berandal, ia menyenggol tubuh Taehyung dengan siku. "Eh Tae, lo di liatin sama Jungkook tuh." kata Jin.

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya dan benar, Jungkook menatapnya bahkan memberi sebuah kedipan membuat sang empu malu.

Jin yang melihat reaksi Taehyung, menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah sang sahabat, "Lo ngapain malu-malu, mereka itu berandal bukan anak baik." ujar Jin.

Taehyung memutarkan kedua bola matanya lalu menyantap burgernya, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari Jin.

"Halah lo juga sama, dari SMP suka sama Namjoon padahal anaknya juga gak bener." sindir Yoongi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar.

Wajah Jin memerah, "Heh dia bukan anak yang gak bener, dia itu baik tau gak?" bela Jin, ia sama sekali tidak rela orang yang dia sukai di katakan begitu.

" _Well_ tapi dia pernah melakukan _itu_ bersama cewe kan?"

Mulut Jin langsung tertutup rapat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, kalau masalah itu Jin harus setuju karena memang itu kenyataannya.

Taehyung yang memperhatikan mereka berdua, menghela napas, "Sudah lah kalian berdua, Jin _hyung_ , gua memang suka Jungkook tapi bisa aja kan Jungkook itu baik walaupun dia pernah kayak begitu bareng cewe sama kayak Namjoon dan Jimin."

"Lah kok bawa-bawa nama Jimin?" tanya Jin dengan bingung, Taehyung terkekeh, memberi isyarat lewat mata yang mengarah ke Yoongi.

Jin melotot, bertepuk tangan dengan riang, "Yoongi lo suka sama Jimin?!"

Seketika wajah Yoongi memerah, dia memalingkan wajahnya membuat Taehyung dan Jin segera memeluknya karena siapa yang tidak bisa menahan dengan keimutan Yoongi?

"Yoongi ku sudah dewasa ternyata." ucap Jin sambil membelai rambut Yoongi.

Yoongi mendengus, menyenggol samping perut mereka keras dan segera pergi dengan wajah yang masih merah.

Jin dan Taehyung meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perut mereka, "Yoongi _hyung_ tunggu~" rengek Taehyung sambil menarik Jin.

Jungkook yang sedari memperhatikan hanya bisa tersenyum, Namjoon dan Hoseok saling pandang, sebuah seringain melukis di wajah mereka.

"Gue bertaruh kalo si Jungkook bakal nyatain perasaannya minggu ini." bisik Hoseok ke telinga Namjoon.

"Gak mungkin minggu ini, deket aja kagak, gue taruh paling lama bulan depan." bisik Namjoon balik.

"100.000 won yap?" usul Hoseok santai, Namjoon melotot, "Gila lo! Dapet uang darimana gue segitu bagi lo mah gampang."

Hoseok tertawa sangat nyaring, "Lah kan lo juga tajir, bisa lah lo dapet uang segitu."

Namjoon pun berpikir, akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju, " _Deal_."

———

[ _Pulang sekolah._ ]

Jungkook pergi dari kelas lebih cepat, tidak peduli bahwa para sahabat sedang mencarinya, karena ia ingin pulang bersama Taehyung, ini kesempatannya walaupun tidak ada pendekatan sama sekali, ia tidah bisa menahannya lebih lama, ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat Taehyung dari jauh, maka dari itu Jungkook meninggalkan mereka.

Tangan Jungkook bergemetar, aneh, seorang _fuckboy_ bisa takut dan bergemetar hanya oleh orang yang dia sukai.

Taehyung keluar dari kelas bersama Jin dan Yoongi, begitu terkejut melihat Jungkook sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"H-hei." sapa Jungkook, Jungkook segera merutuki dirinya karna berbicara seperti itu, canggung.

Taehyung menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya, memberi isyarat kepada sahabatnya, Jin dan Yoongi mengerti, akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook, berdua.

"Hei juga." sapa Taehyung balik dengan senyum kotaknya.

"E-eum pengen nanya, lo m-mau pulang bareng?" tanya Jungkook, Jungkook lagi-lagi merutuki dirinya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Lah emang lo tau rumah gue?" tanyanya.

"Gue suka ngikutin lo." ceplos Jungkook, Jungkook melebarkan matanya terkejut, tersadar apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya karna malu dan canggung, "O-oh begitu ya."

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, malu. "Maaf ya." lirihnya.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, ia tersenyum lebar, "Gak apa-apa lagi." jawabnya.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, melirik wajah Taehyung, hatinya menghangat melihat Taehyung tersenyum, karna itu juga akan membuat ia ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo mulai jalan." Taehyung menarik pergelangan Jungkook, membuat Jungkook tertarik dan berjalan mengikuti Taehyung.

———

"Eum lo tadi di depan kelas gue dari tadi?" tanya Taehyung membuka percakapan.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Iya sih, jujur sebenarnya dari dulu gue pengen ngajak lo pulang bareng setiap hari."

Wajah Taehyung tiba-tiba memerah, "Bisaan aja lo."

Jungkook terkekeh pelan, ia menggenggam tangan Taehyung lebih erat. Taehyung melirik Jungkook, tatapan yang sangat tajam, aura dominan namun lembut yang selalu dia kagumi, sungguh Taehyung terjatuh kepada pesona Jeon Jungkook, namun ia takut, banyak sekali rumor tidak baik tentang Jungkook, membuat ia takut bahwa ia salah satu korban selanjutnya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba berhenti, mengenggam erat tangan Taehyung, "Tae gue pengen ngomon sesuatu."

Taehyung menoleh, "A-apa?" tanyanya.

Jungkook menaruh dahinya di atas bahu Taehyung tiba-tiba, "Maaf ini terlalu aneh, tapi g-gue suka sama elo dari dulu."

Jantung Taehyung seperti berhenti berpacu, ada perasaan percaya dan tidak percaya, "Jangan bohong." tukasnya.

Jungkook menghela napas, menatap genggaman tangannya dengan Taehyung, "Gue gak bohong, gue beneran suka sama lo, pasti lo gak percaya karna gue emang brengsek tapi itu dulu gue sekarang coba—Taehyung?!"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluk sebelum Jungkook menyelesaikan omongannya, dia menaruh dagunya di bahu Jungkook, menghirup aroma _mint_ , "Gue juga suka sama lo dari dulu kook." lirihnya.

Jungkook memaku, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk Jungkook mengerti, setelah mengerti ia segera memeluk balik Taehyung, "Makasih Taehyung, mulai besok lo sama gue, maaf ya gue gak pake pendekatan kayak orang-orang, gue pengennya langsung lo jadi milik gue."

Wajah Taehyung memerah malu, dia memukul dada bindang Jungkook, "dasar _fuckboy."_

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan, memainkan surai Taehyung, "Itu dulu, sekarang udah enggak abis gue udah ada yang punya."

"Sialan lo."

Selama perjalanan pulang, mereka tetap bergenggaman tangan.

———

"Jir, si Jungkook pergi duluan ternyata mau nyatain perasaannya, bangsat gue kalah." ujar Jimin mengintip dari balik pohon.

"100.000 won joon." sahut Hoseok, Namjoon mendengus dan memberikan uangnya kepada Hoseok dengan rasa tidak rela, "Bangsat lah."

" _Oh my god,_ mereka pacaran." teriak Jin riang.

Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin terkejut, mereka menoleh ke samping mereka ternyata ada Jin dan Yoongi di sebelah mereka.

"Gue harus malak Taehyung." ujar Yoongi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk bahunya membuat Yoongi lompat terkejut, tadinya Yoongi mau marah ke orang yang mengejutkannya, namun ia urungkan karena yang menepuknya adalah Jimin, ditambah ia malu.

"Hei _hyung!_ " sapa Jimin, wajah Yoongi semakin memerah, "Hem." balasnya.

Namjoon yang menghampiri Jin lalu berbincang, meninggalkan Hoseok yang sendiri, di tengah kedua pasangan bucin.

 _Nasib nasib_ batin Hoseok.

———

 ** _Bagi yang ingin tahu, aku punya wattpad, usernamenya @/stargukkie._**


End file.
